leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamuelKeller64/Hawkwood the Kineticist
|alttype = |date = January 23, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 580 (+90) |mana = 300 (+40) |damage= 50 (+3) |range = 150 |armor = 26 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0.0) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+3.0%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.8) |speed = 330 }}Hawkwood, the Kineticist is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities % bonus movement speed buff for 3 seconds. }} Hawkwood gains bonus magic damage on his autoattacks. In addition, for every Memento he has on the field, he gains additional bonus magic damage. |description2 = Hawkwood creates a Memento at the target location. Mementos stay for 120 seconds and interact with Hawkwood's other abilities. Mementos do not have vision and are invulnerable. Hawkwood can have a total of 6 Mementos on the field. |leveling = }} }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} Hawkwood pulls the target Memento towards himself. All enemies that are hit by the Memento are dealt physical damage and are slowed for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost = |costtype = mana |range= 650 }} Hawkwood kicks the target enemy or Memento, dealing physical damage and . If the enemy hits terrain or a Memento, they are and are dealt physical damage again. If the target was a Memento, any enemies hit during its flight are dealt physical damage and stunned as well. |description2 = Back Off! resets Hawkwood's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost = |costtype = mana |range= | }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Hawkwood fires off one Memento from A Brother's Memory in a target direction, stopping upon striking an enemy champion. The first champion struck is dealt physical damage and for 1.5 seconds. After this, the same enemy cannot be again. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Lore To manipulate the laws of motion itself was a daunting task, but one that Zaun desperately wished to be fulfilled. They hired the twins Hawkwood and Redford to investigate the mystery, funding their magical inquiries throughout the process. Years passed, Redford clearly showing more and more laziness due to his brother's increasingly desperate attempts to solve the equation. Nearly ten years after the start of the research however, they succeeded. The twins tested their magic shortly, but a tragic accident killed Redford, seemingly because of Hawkwood's exhaustion. This accident traumatized Hawkwood to the point he took his brother's mannerisms and refused to investigate magic any longer. Now he wanders the earth whether he chooses, preferring isolation and sloth. Quotes Upon Selection "*yawns* I guess I can be bothered for this." Attacking "Punch!" "Kick!" "Attack name!" "Watta!" "Hit!" Movement "This is getting to be a real bother..." "Wonder where we're going this time, little brother..." "To a sofa, I hope." Joke *'Hawkwood' conjures a stone sofa and lies upon it* "Z Z Z..." Taunt "Don't get me worked up unless you want a bad time." Taunting a nearby Aatrox "Remember when people played you? Good times." Taunting a nearby Ahri "Wow, I can see why you're popular." Taunting a nearby Akali "Akali, I'd love to see more of you." Taunting a nearby Alistar "No Alistar, I won't milk that." Taunting a nearby Amumu "Hey Amumu...wanna get a drink?" Taunting a nearby Anivia "I feel a cold shoulder joke coming, but that seems...immature." Taunting a nearby Annie "Hey Annie, want to get some ice cream?" Taunting a nearby Ashe "Is it still immature to make a 'dat Ashe' joke?" Taunting a nearby Azir "Funny thing you live in a desert, considering how many bugs you have." Taunting a nearby Bard "Hi Brad." Taunting a nearby Blitzcrank "Must. Stand. Behind. Minions." Taunting a nearby Brand "Is it hot in here, or is that just me?" Taunting a nearby Braum "You...you I like." Taunting a nearby Caitlyn "Please arrest me, officer." Taunting a nearby Cassiopiea "There's a rock hard joke to be made here, but I will not make it. Probably." Taunting a nearby Cho'gath "You look like three people got turned inside out by their butts and stapled together." Taunting a nearby Corki "Military slang isn't original, Delta Alpha." Taunting a nearby Darius "Even if he's an idiot, don't push away your brother Darius." Taunting a nearby Diana "You're dating Leona, right?" Taunting a nearby Dr. Mundo "Hey Mundo, can I follow you as I please?" Taunting a nearby Draven "Hey Draven, how's your bro doing?" Taunting a nearby Ekko "...trying not to trigger the audience." Taunting a nearby Elise "I'd willingly jump in your web." Taunting a nearby Evelynn "Invisible, much like my other girlfriends." Taunting a nearby Ezreal "Your word is Marty-Sue, would you like to buy a vowel?" Taunting a nearby Fiddlesticks "I'd CAW make a CAW joke, but you know, CAW..." Taunting a nearby Fiora "You called?" Taunting a nearby Fizz "Slippery...oh, because you're a fish!" Taunting a nearby Galio "For a stone gargoyle, you move quite a lot." Taunting a nearby Gangplank "Mind I have an orange or two, old chum?" Taunting a nearby Garen "I won't make fun of your spin...that was a lie. ZAUN!" Taunting a nearby Gnar "Viragasa...this feels stupid." Taunting a nearby Gragas "Want to get a drink, old chum?" Taunting a nearby Graves "I think I got a cigar here somewhere..." Taunting a nearby Hecarim "My little...horse." Taunting a nearby Heimerdinger "I'd end up as you in five weeks if I had to hang out with Yordles all day." Taunting a nearby Illaoi "Are tentacle jokes not cool anymore?" Taunting a nearby Irelia "Well hello there, pretty lady. Those are...some big blades." Taunting a nearby Janna "Wow, you really blow me away...ouch, that one kinda hurt." Taunting a nearby Jarvan IV "How does a Jarvan really know if he is helping?" Taunting a nearby Jax "So is that, 6 eyes?" Taunting a nearby Jayce "Some guys just get all the luck." Taunting a nearby Jinx "...I want to, but I know what will happen if I try to flirt." Taunting a nearby Kalista "You don't need a pulse to impress me girl...wow, I'm really lonely." Taunting a nearby Karma "I'd love to make some good karma with you...Karma...that joke went nowhere." Taunting a nearby Karthus "Honestly, don't sing so loud! Trying to relax here!" Taunting a nearby Kassadin "Remember when everyone banned you? Good times." Taunting a nearby Katarina "I'd flirt, but I think Garen would Demacia all over me if I did." Taunting a nearby Kayle "You really are an angel, darling." Taunting a nearby Kennen "Lightning wasn't the best choice for stealth, little guy." Taunting a nearby Kha'Zix "Adaption? Know what you can't adapt from? Death, ha ha! Uh...can you?" Taunting a nearby Kindred "It's like staring death in the face..." Taunting a nearby Kog'Maw "You perfectly replicate what I feel upon seeing you." Taunting a nearby LeBlanc "Oh, there are two? I always loved twins." Taunting a nearby Lee Sin "I'd make a blind joke, but...I can't really see it...I'm so sorry." Taunting a nearby Leona "Think I could join you and Diana on a date?" Taunting a nearby Lissandra "Nope. Do not flirt with. Ever." Taunting a nearby Lucian "I know what it feels to lose someone close, old chum." Taunting a nearby Lulu "...how short is too short?" Taunting a nearby Lux "Your brother won't Demacia me for talking to you, right?" Taunting a nearby Malphite "I'd make a stone hard joke, but you're a dude, so no." Taunting a nearby Malzahar "You really should get tested, Mal." Taunting a nearby Maokai "You are a tree. I really don't have any material for this." Taunting a nearby Master Yi "Wuju die quickly?" Taunting a nearby Miss Fortune "...lot of weight up there." Taunting a nearby Mordekaiser "Hue." Taunting a nearby Morgana "Even a fallen angel has some beauty to it, albeit tragically." Taunting a nearby Nami "I guess you're my fish in the sea...wait, wrong metaphor." Taunting a nearby Nasus "Nice cane." Taunting a nearby Nautilus "Does that anchor really weigh you down?" Taunting a nearby Nidalee "I do so love cougars...that was the joke." Taunting a nearby Nocturne "I don't like the dark. Can't see what I'm doing." Taunting a nearby Nunu "Does the yeti know the way?" Taunting a nearby Olaf "Keep trying to die Olaf. I can help." Taunting a nearby Orianna "...even I don't think it's wise to flirt." Taunting a nearby Pantheon "You are privileged to hear my comedy!" Taunting a nearby Poppy "You are the cutest thing I've seen in this whole place." Taunting a nearby Quinn "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a cute girl!" Taunting a nearby Rammus "OK." Taunting a nearby Rek'Sai "...you're a girl?" Taunting a nearby Renekton "Dude, take a chill pill." Taunting a nearby Rengar "Welp, time to buy vision." Taunting a nearby Riven "I'd love to ride your skill curve, baby." Taunting a nearby Rumble "I appreciate you getting hot and bothered, but I'm not the type." Taunting a nearby Ryze "Obsession causes errors, Ryze. Believe me, I know all too well." Taunting a nearby Sejuani "Nice...boar." Taunting a nearby Shaco "Finally, someone who can appreciate a joke!" Taunting a nearby Shen "Tank-ninja seems contradictory." Taunting a nearby Shyvanna "Hey, even half human is fine by me." Taunting a nearby Singed "Must. Not. Chase." Taunting a nearby Sion "You're unstoppable, as long as I don't sidestep." Taunting a nearby Sivir "You don't need your ult to get me running." Taunting a nearby Skarner "Oh, so that's what those towers are for!" Taunting a nearby Sona "Don't say a word baby, this was meant to be." Taunting a nearby Soraka "Soothe my broken heart, baby." Taunting a nearby Swain "I'd have retired after the first broken leg, but I guess I'm a bit lazier." Taunting a nearby Syndra "If power must come from sacrifice, that power is not worth it." Taunting a nearby Tahm Kench "Don't tempt me, monster. My brother is gone, and that is for the best." Taunting a nearby Talon "It's rude to just disappear in a fight!" Taunting a nearby Taric "Are gems truly outrageous?" Taunting a nearby Teemo "No." Taunting a nearby Thresh "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains...on second though, no." Taunting a nearby Tristana "I guess you're not too small..." Taunting a nearby Trundle "Did you get that club from a tragic face-crushing incident?" Taunting a nearby Tryndamere "At least both my arms are equally strong." Taunting a nearby Twisted Fate "Spells are only as good as their wielder." Taunting a nearby Twitch "Ew." Taunting a nearby Udyr "You really should shave, dear chum." Taunting a nearby Urgot "You...jiggle." Taunting a nearby Varus "It's not hard to dodge arrows, you know?" Taunting a nearby Vayne "All you need is one hit for me, baby." Taunting a nearby Veigar "Don't stand in the circle, got it." Taunting a nearby Vel'Koz "Which eye do I look at?" Taunting a nearby Vi "Don't hit the face, please! Everywhere else is fine, just not the face!" Taunting a nearby Viktor "Technology or magic, obsession is obsession." Taunting a nearby Vladimir "You long for strength? Be willing to lose everything for it." Taunting a nearby Volibear "Must. Outrun. Bear." Taunting a nearby Warwick "It's only fun when they flirt back." Taunting a nearby Wukong "I long for a real nap." Taunting a nearby Xerath "You understand most of all what it means to lose everything." Taunting a nearby Xin Zhao "Shouting words doesn't make attacks stronger." Taunting a nearby Yasuo "There's a knock-up joke to be made, but that's kinda gross." Taunting a nearby Yorick "Who are you?" Taunting a nearby Zac "You seem like a cool guy, blob-thing." Taunting a nearby Zed "Shadows can only hide so much." Taunting a nearby Ziggs "I...can't think of anything." Taunting a nearby Zilean "Zilean, if I may ask...will I ever get a date?" Taunting a nearby Zyra "You're the finest flower in this garden, baby." Comments To make Hawkwood, I looked at both League and Dota, basing his design off Syndra and Lee Sin from the first and Earth Spirit from the second. I see his potential really shining in top lane where his range poke would be exceptionally useful, though his lack of tankiness in his kit pre-6 limits his power. He could be used in mid lane due to the safe harass, but suffers like every melee mid due to getting poked down. He has potential in the jungle due to his Mementos, but he has to set up his ganks beforehand to be effective. Support is possible, but underwhelming before level 6. Category:Custom champions